


Doubts

by ShimmeringDjinn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDjinn/pseuds/ShimmeringDjinn





	Doubts

"Freedom". What is freedom? Freedom is a matter of perspective.  
I'm an Elf and a Mage. Two things which people not only fear, but HATE. I was taken to a place -which many see as a prison- at a young age, in order to control my magic.  
But was it prison? Are we taken because others fear us, so we don't hurt them? Or are we kept safe from those who fear us and would harm US? That's a mater of perspective!

The tower, or circle tower, was home. To others, a prison. Perspective is everything!


End file.
